


ff14短篇合集

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵光 - Freeform, 美丽光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“你还好吗？”艾默里克问他。  


青年扬起眉毛想了想，“你是指哪方面，”接着又有些不好意思地笑了一下，“抱歉……仔细想想哪方面都不怎么样。”  


艾默里克仔细小心地看着他，他的脸上有被深深灼伤的痕迹，覆盖着被审讯过的疤痕，他有些拿不定主意该不该去抚慰青年那场牢狱之灾，显然自己的朋友险些又重蹈覆辙，哪怕再温和柔软的人也会变得强硬起来的。  


然而他的年轻的英雄像是看穿了他谨慎的考量，先前自嘲般敷衍的笑容变得柔和真切了一点，“没有关系，”龙骑士说，“说起来，其实我应该感谢你替我们收拾烂摊子。”  


艾默里克叹了一口气，“我跟异端裁判所打过招呼了，”骑士小心地说，“至少塔露女士不用担心去趟宝杖大街都会被劫走了。”  


“你看……”青年微微笑了一下，“真的，我不知道如何回报您的付出……”  


“就请从直接称呼我的名字开始吧，”艾默里克纠正他，“我是真正想要和那位传言中的英雄成为朋友的，在我听闻您停留在巨龙首营地的时候，恐怕想不到我有多高兴。”  


年轻的冒险者点点头，又朝骑士长笑了一下，自从精疲力竭带着重伤逃进山岳之都后，他的好心情就像风雪一样被冷冰冰地冻结了，异端审讯官来找茬虽然麻烦，但能用武力解决一切争端，这一积年弊病显然从某种程度上深得冒险者的好感。艾默里克的心沉甸甸的，逐渐用一种不同寻常的节奏跃动起来，“不过，那边的人，能避开还是避开吧……”他垂下眼帘，目光克制地落在青年嘴角一道不起眼的划痕上，是利器擦过的伤口，看起来很有些日子了，大概是在伊修加德之外携来的经历，乌尔达哈的银胄团还是中央高地的魔物？“……实在无法解决的话，请务必到神殿骑士团，我已经向骑士菲尔马尔贝详尽说明了，”艾默里克承诺道，“我一直在那，至少昂德卢肯定会，大部分时间他监管文书工作。”  


“艾默里克，”青年的声音像一簇小小的火花灼了骑士长一下，“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你了。”  


骑士长似乎有些失望，但很快情绪就消失地无影无踪，“别这样，”他保持着彬彬有礼的姿态，又流露出非同寻常的尊敬和局促，“难道您会在每次帮助别人时候都要收取报酬吗？”  


青年脸上露出微妙的表情，好像是接近无可奈何的苦笑，“这个嘛…”他把手插进衣兜里，卷起的袖口下是被绷带覆盖着的近乎麻木的疼痛，“……说起来就是那会儿，敏菲利亚他们，”他顿了顿，一点怀念的伤感的情绪漫了上来，他低下头用垂下的发梢掩饰了一下开始酸涩的眼睛，”也执意会给我塞几个吉尔的……虽然大概根本连路费都抵不够。”  


现下他的资产大概冻结在摩杜纳，而且大部分其实早就归给了石之家的后勤，想到递给骑士长一把金币，一种滑稽的感觉又跳进心头。


	2. Chapter 2

“他心情不好，”光之战士对他解释说，虽然他根本也没有听，“在乌尔达哈……还有水晶义勇队，他把责任全砸自己身上了。”  


他突然闭上嘴，垂头丧气地坐——蹲下去，在埃斯蒂尼安身边，显然是想起了什么令自己难堪的事，“好吧，”龙骑士的盔甲松开，他沉默而心不在焉地卸下重甲，“我承认我和阿尔菲诺抱有同样的感觉，没错，那么多的暗示、征兆，维尔雷德一直在提醒我，我犯了个错误——我在看、观察，注意到那些事，但我没用脑子——停止去思考，当有些东西把我捧太高，摔下来也似乎是相当轻而易举的事。”  


“是啊，”埃斯蒂尼安嘲笑他，“命运之子，海德琳的使徒，什么都能迎刃而解对不对，说的跟真的一样。”  


青年无动于衷地接受他的口水，把卸掉一半的盔甲踢到一边，他的动作显得有些急躁不安，埃斯蒂尼安的眼皮跳了跳，遏制住自己揍他的想法。  


“我……还是很担心他，”年轻的龙骑士竖起耳朵聆听着不远处的动静，“我不知道他的恢复期要多久，也许他没经历过这样的挫折，我也不是很擅长安慰人，塔塔露可能比谁都要难过。”  


“每一个人，每一个人的习惯，喜好，她都记得，这是我们的接待员最自豪的地方，现在，她只能坐在那儿，想着所有人。”  


“你们的问题，”埃斯蒂尼安含糊地说，“尊贵的少爷冲动的冒险者，针尖大的雪粒就压垮了脆弱的自尊心。”  


冒险者斜视着他头盔下的阴影，瞳孔里冒着恼怒和不高兴的火花，“那么，”他突然压低声音，用一种古怪又做作的好奇询问懒洋洋的龙骑士，“不知道当初一别后，您又是怎么从雪堆里体面地爬回苍天之龙骑士的岗位的？”  


龙骑士头盔下少数可见的脸颊以一种不同寻常的速度泛滥成粉红色，在黑的阴影和白的肌肤上明显地让人动容，或者捧腹。他猛地伸手，像要拧断龙鸟的脖颈一样掐住光之战士未受保护的喉咙，冒险者仍旧无动于衷，他的手指动了动，触手可得的尖枪沉睡在草地上。  


平缓的脉搏在龙骑士的手心里温顺地浮动，他没有加快心跳，像是对临时搭档的反应习以为常，埃斯蒂尼安看着他，逐渐收拢手指，薄的肌肉在他指间痉挛起来，冒险者举起双手。  


“别在我面前提他，”龙骑士压低声音，咬牙切齿，“那个混蛋……叛徒……”  


年轻的冒险者点点头，温顺的呼吸像柔软的羽绒一样拂过埃斯蒂尼安的手背，“对不起，”他的歉意像流水一样温吞平静，“我错了。”  


穿过天极白垩宫的夕阳像金蝴蝶一样落在盔甲精密的镀银边上，让青年眼睛里的虹光非常安静，视野被愤怒的龙骑士所填满，他能感受到相同的龙血在另一具躯体里沸腾，像野兽开战前示威的咆哮，但他连心跳都没有多一分。  


埃斯蒂尼安松开手，融化在手心里的脉动和睫毛下他自己的影子灼伤了他，说不清的刺痛让他感到很不舒服。  


“你这个——”  


埃斯蒂尼安站起来，居高临下地看着年轻人，被虎视眈眈地猎物尽可能地展示着歉意和顺从，他却看出来更多的满不在乎，叫人难堪。  


他不是很满意，年轻的龙骑士不说轻而易举，总之毫不费力地从他的獠牙里拿走雅伯里克该死的小命，他背后琢磨不透的征龙将之影，他还没来得及去摸清那些谜题，转眼间青年成了好脾气的通缉犯，任劳任怨的后辈，埃斯蒂尼安有些苦闷，未曾满足的好战与斗争欲在胸膛里此消彼长，就像他竭尽全力挥出一枪，却一头栽进闷不吭声的雪堆里。  


他站起来，远离了年轻的龙骑士，青年的神情有些困惑，半响后却突然微笑起来。  


他的脖颈因不轻的压迫而泛起血色，就像一个不言而喻的项圈。


End file.
